


Bryan Gaw

by Bitch_of_Space



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathtub smut?, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_of_Space/pseuds/Bitch_of_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has some fun in the tub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bryan Gaw

Eridan sat in his bathtub, his signature scowl painted across his face as he slowly sank lower into the lukewarm water. He still found it odd that humans actually enjoyed spending hours stewing in their own filth like this but, he had to admit, it was relaxing. At least he was alone with his thoughts. With a sigh, he kicked at the hot water tap, hoping to open it and add some more hot water to what he already had in the tub. Who knows how long he'd been in there? The real question was how much longer would he be in there? Despite his wrinkled fingers and toes, he planned on staying in until he absolutely needed to get out. 

After successfully turning the handle on the faucet with his webbed toes, he settled, his grimace twisting in such a way that someone might mistake it for a smile. He could feel it, the warm water slowly creeping up his legs as the liquid surrounding him began to heat up. It was pleasant. Almost nostalgic. After taking a moment to sigh yet again, he looked down to see just what he expected. An aubergine tentacle lazily slipping out from between his thighs. Surely it was searching for the source of heat surrounding it in hopes of pailing its brains out. Despite popular belief, it is neither pleasurable nor practical to stick one's bulge up a bathtub faucet for a quick pail. He knew. No further questions as to how he knew that. 

It was shocking how well a bit of warm water could coax a bulge out of its sheath. Maybe it was persuaded by the thought of pleasure that would come to calm it. Eridan gnawed at his lower lip, gazing at the blue toy standing at attention in the corner of the tub. Surely just retrieving it would cause the suction cup at the bottom to make an audible _pop_ , alerting anyone who could possibly be walking by the door. Certain people weren't exactly the best with respecting privacy or the fine mahogany of the locked door. Then again, he couldn't ignore the aching between his legs. A short session would do him good. 

Retrieving the toy was even easier than he expected. He gazed at it for a few moments. The sight of this human appendage would continue to vex him but he would be lying if he said he hadn't painted most of his house purple using it. It was only seconds later that Eridan's nook was stretched around the two inch diameter of the sky blue dildo. The eight inch long member touched his core in ways he couldn't describe. Surely, his ability to insert the massive toy and more would put every girl, and Karkat, to shame. Most just couldn't beat a talent like his.

It wasn't hard to keep quiet at first. Eridan allowed himself a minute or two to settle on the length before bringing a webbed hand to the base and began pumping it into his hole. His free hand came down to his bulge, slowly stroking it in rhythm with the toy. It was only when the cone shaped tip hit his one special spot that eridan cried out in pleasure and pain, a noise that he was too aroused to be embarrassed by. And he went on, silently telling himself he deserved the slight stinging pain he was receiving only to be rewarded with pleasure for being such a trooper. His hands progressively moved faster, splashing water against the walls, the floor, and himself as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm. It hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes dialated, his toes curled against the boiling hot water pouring onto them from the forgotten tap, his fists clenched, his head tossed itself back, his mouth involuntarily calling out. " _Bryan, I'm flushed for you!_ " 

His genetic material squirted out of the tip of his bulge and his nook simultaneously though he was too far off in his own mind to even notice. The water was quickly tinged purple, bubbles forming by his feet as he laid motionless. A few minutes later, he looked down yet against to see his bulge content and small, slipping back into his slit. It was only then that he realized he was bathing in his own juices.

"Shit!" He scrambled up on his weak legs, tripping over the edge of the tub and almost breaking his jaw on his sink.

"Fucking porcelain death trap." He grumbled as he drained all of the water from the tub.

With a small moan, he carefully pulled his priced possession out of him. After giving it a quick rinse, he kissed the tip and whispered, "You got all the moves right for me."

He then proceeded to place his Left Shark dildo back to its original spot. It was indeed, the best purchase he'd ever made.


End file.
